kane_chronicles_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Gomrath
Biography He felt the cool touch of metal against her neck, she stood there, motionless, not daring to move, nor scream. Then came the sound of a raspy voice “Scream, and I’ll kill you.” With that, he slit the women's throat, and in that moment Nicholas' mother, was dead. He just stood there, motionless in the doorway, stuck in a world of shock and disbelief, where no one can save him, not even himself. The man slowly got up, cleaning the now bloody and cold dagger of the blood, that once ran through the veins of a caring, loving, and joyous human Mother. Motionless, he stood there, still stuck in this horrible world of disbelief, and hatred, hatred towards the man that killed his Mother. Then he heard it, the same raspy voice from before, but this time he was talking towards him, grinning, “You’re not going to run, now are you?” With that he grabbed the head of the dead Women, and lifted her body up, throwing it towards the young boy. “Or you might end up like Mommy dearest here.” He then made his way towards Nicholas, but by that time the boy had slid down the door frame, cowering in disbelief, disbelief that his mother had been murdered. Slowly the man crouched down, grinning. ”You have your mother’s eyes." The raspy voiced man slowly brought the dagger closer and closer to the boy’s face, until it was inches away. “I think I’ll have to leave you a token to remember me by.” The boy then started muttering “No” slowly getting louder, and louder, while he staired at the murdering tool. He muttered that sorrowful word until he could feel the cold touch of metal right by his left eye. “NO!” Was the last word the boy spoke before the raspy voiced man drew the dagger down upon the boy’s face. He was in tears while the man was laughing, laughing at the horrible deeds he had committed that day. “Now you’ll never forget this moment” the man chided, “The moment you're sweet old mother died!” With that he pointed at the dead women that stood by their feet. For his last cruel deed he took the dagger, and plunged it deep through the woman's throat, laughing. Early Life As a child Nicholas never had any true friends, or friends that lasted. He found that out as he was put into new schools, schools he never truly liked. Friends were something he never got to truly expierence until the age of Thirteen, but those friends didn't last. For during one warm summer evening Nicholas came back to his home to find it had been broken into, which eventually lead to the death of his mother, Sarah. That event greatly impacted Nicholas life, for his father had already abandoned the him, and now, so had his mother. Although her death wasn't his fault Nicholas always fealt he could have stopped it, one way or another. Appearance Nicholas is most commonly seen wearing a black and white flannet shirt, which is quite faded due to time's tole. Along with his flannel shirt Nicholas can be seen wearing a pair of jeans that are a dark shade of blue. Alliances Nicholas currently has no alliances in place. Enemies Nicholas currently has no enemies. Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Nicholas is quite nimble on his feet *Nicholas can read quite fast *Nicholas is a fast writer *Nicholas is decent at memorizing information Gallery